Needle in a Haystack
by WrittenOnTheSubwayWalls
Summary: Ratigan and Basil's first encounter, seen though Ratigan's eyes.


**Disclaimer- **The Great Mouse Detective and all characters and places related to that movie belong to Walt Disney Feature Animation (Walt Disney Pictures)

**Needle in the Haystack**

* * *

...

Flawless.

Seamless.

His plan was ….

Professor Ratigan leaned against a lead pipe, his arms folded across his chest, barley holding himself back from attacking the pipsqueak while he was within reach.

"Fine work, Mr. Basil. Your assistance is always appreciated."

From his place in the shadows, the rat could see it all; the detective leading the authorities to the scene of the _would be_ crime, the authorities arresting every single one of his goons. Now he would have to round up some more; how aggravating!

"All in a day's work, Inspector."

Arrogant little prick.

"All right boys, take 'em away!" The inspector shouted.

Everything would have gone perfect if it wasn't for that…

"Inspector, may I have a word?" The inspector nodded and turned back to the detective. Ratigan couldn't hear their whisperings, but by the way the two kept shifting their eyes around, it was all too clear. That miserable whatever his name was knew the thugs hadn't acted alone.

"Who are you?" Ratigan grumbled. What did that bumbling inspector say his name was? It started with a B didn't it? Who did this mouse think he was to suddenly appear and stick his nose where it didn't belong?

"Boss!"

"SHHhh!" The professor quickly covered the bat's mouth as the detective's ears picked up the noise and followed it over to where the rat was hiding.

"Are you coming, Basil, or shall I explain the mechanics of this devious plot to the papers myself?" Saved by the overweight dimwitted inspector who got the detective to turn back.

"Basil is his name hmm?"

"Huh? Y-you mean the-th-the detective?" Fidget's voice was muffled and hard to hear. Oh yeah, he forgot he was covering his mouth. Ratigan moved his hand and slammed the bat up against the pipe.

"Yes, the detective, you imbecile. Who is he? Where did he come from?" The bat shrugged.

"I never seen him before! H-He came outta nowhere!"

Nowhere? Impossible! He must have always been around. How could this _Basil have _gone over-looked? How could he, Ratigan, have not heard of this retch?

He needed more about this mouse. Was he a nothing? Was he a threat? He needed to know!

"Fidget." The rat hissed. He didn't receive an answer. "FIDGET!"

"YES! YES! I'M HERE! YES!"

"Round up the rest of the boys. All I have left! We're going to have ourselves a little fun with this _new _face."

* * *

It was night, his favorite time of day.

"B-Boss," Fidget tugged on the tails of his coat. "Everything is set, Boss, everything r-ready to go."

"Perfect. Now all I have to do is wait for the detective to come to me. If he's not here by midnight, I'll know he can be easily dealt with." The plan was nothing short of ingenious, as always. Traps, gimmicks, and false clues were set up all over the streets leaving the citizens fearing for their lives and the law in frenzy; each step making it clear who the master pulling the strings was after.

There were only three possible scenarios.

One: The detective would flee the country.

Two: The detective, being arrogant and egotistically driven, will take the bait but be too stupid to understand the Napoleon of Crime's artwork.

Or (least likely) Three: The detective is exactly what he had feared he would be and will be here before or exactly at midnight.

The villain laughed at the thought of the detective fleeing the country in fear.

"Boss? What if he..he does show up?" The rat checked to make sure his pistol was still in his pocket.

"Get out."

"uh…huh?"

"LEAVE!" Fidget scurried away along with the others and was gone before Ratigan's voice stopped echoing off the walls of the abandoned dinner house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

9pm

10pm

11pm

One more hour and he'll have won the game the detective didn't even know he was playing.

45 minutes to go.

30 minutes.

5 minutes.

Professor Ratigan snapped his pocket watch closed and leaned back on two legs of his chair, a smile gracing his features. Basil was obviously not coming which meant that he was obviously no threat. All was right, he just needed to make sure his plans were tightly knitted and everything would go over smoothly.

Getting up from his chair, he fastened his cape and reached for his hat.

_**Click**_

The rat stopped dead.

No. No, he didn't just hear.

"Leaving so soon, Professor?"

ARRGGGA!

The detective was standing behind him, close behind him, prepared of course. Perhaps this mouse was smarter than he gave him credit for.

Digging violently through his pockets, Ratigan pulled out two items; his pocket watch and his pistol. The pistol was not at the moment needed, however…

"Two minutes before twelve?" Ratigan scoffed. "I was expecting you here fifteen minutes ago." He finally turned around to face his opponent, holding up the pocket watch and tapping the glass. "Tsk tsk, you disappoint me…Basil is it?"

The detective was young, but an adult nonetheless, wearing, not the business attire he had worn the first time he'd seen him, but dressed for the muddy filthy places Ratigan's game had forced him to crawl through.

"So you've found out I was a Professor, eh?" Ratigan continued.

"Yes, more than that…"

"More? Huh, do tell."

"I know that you've been behind several hundred crimes taking place over a course of five years."

"More or less."

"Your crimes range from petty thievery to coldblooded murder."

"Mercy killings. Is that the best you can do?"

"You go by the name of Ratigan." The detective spat, his pistol following the villian's body as the rat lowered himself in a chair, clearly dumbstruck. Since the time he broke into the dark business he had been able to keep his name out of it….until now. Kill him? How? The prick took him off guard and was practically waving a gun in his face.

"What do you know;" The professor growled. "There _is_ a needle in the haystack after all." He twirled his watch on its chain absentmindedly, his eyes locking with the young detective's.

"Granted," Ratigan's haunting smirk returned and he stood up out of his chair, determined to take control of this situation. "I was a fool to underestimate you, dear boy, but don't expect it to happen again."

"Dear boy? I'm hardly a child-"

"You've presented me with an interesting little challenge… and I accept."

"Challenge?" Basil nervously took a single step back as Ratigan circled him.

"You understand this makes us mortal enemies, correct? Of course you do."

"I'm not sure I'm catching-"

"Now, Mr. Basil, are you going to shoot me, or are you going to put that nasty thing away?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Professor."

"Let's not put words in my mouth, _Basil_!" Ratigan snapped. This detective was smart, of course, but a threat? Maybe not. He made sure the detective saw him put his gun away and straitened his hat, the smirk on his face turning into a grin. It sounded sick, but this little brat could be some fun after all.

"I don't assume you've brought any friends with you?" Basil's expression never changed. "Good, neither have I. Just two enemies chatting in an old rundown building in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want? You wanted me here, I'm here."

"No, detective, you've got it all wrong, that's exactly the opposite of what I wanted. Now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." The detective's hold on his weapon tightened. "But not tonight, no. You've sparked my interest.

"What?"

"Your demise will be nothing short of a masterpiece; something of my own design. Consider that an honor."

"You're sick…twisted…evil.."

"Yes, yes, all those things. Well, I really must be going. Places to rob, power to steal. You of all people know how busy I am."

Ratigan pocketed his watch and turned his back to the detective.

"Your name will be in the papers by morning."

Was that a threat?

Ratigan stopped and thought about this. Yes…Yes perhaps it was time London knew his name. He had kept it hidden in case one day he was to return to the "right" side of the law, but it was far far too late for that.

Alright then. He'll be eagerly awaiting the front page headline telling everyone the real name of the world's greatest criminal mastermind.

"Bye bye, Basil."


End file.
